Wildfire Burning
by Mdme Curie
Summary: What happened after the famously hillarious nicker size, Gillian-interupt-us moment? Yes, my muse is hooked. Femslash indeed!
1. Chapter 1

Wild Fire Burning

Safe in the recesses of her mind, Caroline Elliot was a steadfast heroin. Unwavering in her talent to grasp what was needed to get what she wanted. In the clear light of day, she was fiercely protective and loyal to her family and school. She was indeed a natural leader, scholar and head teacher to a great number of pupils at a prestigious secondary school in Yorkshire. Her two sons adored their mother and knew she would always be there for them no matter what kind of a ball life chucked at them.

Under the soft yet unmistakably longing gaze of Katherine McKenzie, this same woman fundamentally unravelled. Years of crafting walls around her heart came undone for her languages teacher within the space of a few months. As dumbfounded and discarded as Caroline was left standing by her husbands infidelity after 18 years of marriage, the flood of emotions that hit her when Kate was in the same room, sparked a whole new universe to life in her heart. Walls crumbled, denial was no longer an option. John was rapidly becoming an afterthought.

Peering deep into her own eyes in the rear view mirror of her Jeep, Caroline tried to breathe deeper than the days had allowed so far. Her mother Celia and Alan, her mother's brand new fiancé went missing, leaving the blonde head teacher feeling quite powerless. She loathed feeling out of control. No amount of willing mountains to move against the grain of reality had any effect on events. Surrender happened at the kitchen table of her brand new, blinker busting, soon-to-be-sister-in-law's farm. Release came when she actually showed Kate what she felt and wanted, up against the door of her office the very next day. She accepted Kate's invitation to go over to the languages teacher's house after school. Her body humming with anticipation, the blonde climbed out of her vehicle, steeled herself and rang Kate's door bell smiling hopefully. Of course Gillian had to phone and derail the new lovers greeting kiss into a fit of giggles that got out of hand fast.

Laughing infectiously, Kate leaned back against the front door, arms pressing back on the hard surface in an attempt to keep her balance. Caroline leaned into her, resting her head on the dark haired beauty's left shoulder. Taking deep breaths but utterly failing to calm down Caroline whispered in a low voice, "You smell divine."

Feeling Caroline's breath stir her pulse and tickle heated skin, Kate shuddered. The blonde watched the hairs on her lover's neckline stand on end. A cute yelp escaped her as Kate's hands went wandering. Pushing off her coat before cupping her butt cheeks, sliding a thy in between Caroline's sexy legs, Kate made the first move.

Kissing her way up Kate's slender neck, Caroline could no longer think straight and claimed Kate's lips for a long, hard kiss. Deft fingers tangled into her lover's hair, gently pulling out pins holding the silky, dark tresses up.

The moans escaping the languages teacher's mouth became strangled and urgent. Her hands circled and caressed a way up Caroline's back to her neck and in seconds the head teachers scarf lay discarded on the floor.  
Kate tangled a hand into blond locks. Making a fist she pulled Caroline's lips from her neck and gazed into cerulean blue eyes, hazed over with want. Grinning, the younger woman leaned back in and was met by her eager lover more than half way. Feeling her knees becoming unreliable she panted against Caroline's mouth, "Bedroom... now!"

Her legs refusing to work, Caroline leaned into Kate heavily, kissing and nibbling her lover's lips. She was fine right here, on top of things, specifically on top of Kate. She was going to ravish her all afternoon. Her muscles were taught with pent up sexual tension but she was going to have her way with the dark beauty first. Her lust burned like wildfire.

Kate creamed herself going under in the exquisitely slow, wet kiss that followed. All intentions to take the time were forgotten. Commanding her body to move, she steered the blonde towards the stairs. "Good Lord, your kisses should come with a PG rating, Elliot!" Resolutely she pulled away from the blonde teacher's hungry, grabbing hands, patting her on the bum to hurry up the steps.

Getting no further than the second step, Caroline turned and pulled the raven haired women into another hot kiss.  
"I've never wanted to kiss anybody this badly before." She huskily retorted. Another kiss. "Ever!" A longer kiss. "To quote Prince; Your filthy cute and baby, you know it. "

Glued to the spot by the intense gaze in her lover's eyes the lust struck teacher barely realized her cardigan and shirt were gone. The tricky hands tugging at the belt of her pants shook her somewhat out of her daze. Talking a firm hold on those well kept hands, Kate spun the blond around. "Up stairs you saucy little fiend."

Relieved they made it to the next floor, Kate flung her lover up against the nearest wall and crashed into her body and mouth with a loud moan. Hiking Caroline's dress up her legs, past her glorious curves and over her head, she equalled the groping field, only to be taken off guard again by a hot sensation moving from one of her nipples to the other, pulling a high pitched, "Jesus, Caroline!" from her mouth.

A cheeky grin played on the blonde's face as she made her way back up to Kate's mouth. The kiss started gently, tongues moving in slow motion, meshing and sliding like chocolate melting between them. Cute little whimpers followed by a lustier growl escaped the head teacher's lips as Kate's hand slipped into her black laced panties. She broke the kiss and leaned back to study her lover's flushed face. "Sto per farvi venire tutta la mia mano. Ma solo quando ho lasciato il mio amore." Kate whispered into her ear seductively, watching blue eyes go darker, knowing her fingers were honing in on the perfect spot. Her own breath coming in short gasps at the feel of more silky, sticky, delicious warmth.

P- Playing the Cuh, cunning linguist, are we?" Caroline managed to stutter as her faculties were rapidly failing. Skilled and determined fingers coaxed her close to the edge fast, keeping her suspended in rapture. Eyes shut tight, head tilted back, a white knuckled grasp on Kate's slacks, Caroline barely managed to stay up right.

"Not yet, Elliot, that comes later." The languages teacher replied with a playful leer, openly ogling her lover's quivering legs in fabulous heals. Kate decided to take her lover to the next level, remembering this was her first time with a woman in a long time.

Whimpering her protest Caroline opened her eyes as she felt the younger woman's fingers slowing pace and slipping away. Her mouth went dry at the scene before her. A new and slightly darker side of Kate surfaced and she ... liked it and it scared her at the same time.

Pulling her hand out from Caroline's panties gently, licking her fingers one by one leisurely, she eventually voiced seriously, "Do you think you can follow my lead, Caroline and let me take control?" Leaning both hands on the wall just above the blonde's shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes, she watched all kinds of emotions rush through the older woman. "Not all the time, but starting here, now."

"W, what did you say to me in Italian?" The normally self determined head teacher asked shyly, breathing shallow. "It sounded hot, but..." She trailed off, distracted by the huge smile breaking through Kate's stern stare.

Kate closed the short distance between them and caught Caroline's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently.  
"Answer the question, Elliot."

Resting a hand over Kate's heart, Caroline inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky breath. Her eyes darted all over the place as if searching for something.

Kate mirrored Caroline, feeling the woman's heart racing much like her own. Patiently pouring as much love into her gaze as possible, Kate witnessed liquid blue calming down a notch, taking in the connection, as she finally found a place of surrender.

"Yes," came Caroline's whispered reply as she rested her hands on Kate's waist, making full on eye contact.

A strong hand slid from her chest up to the back of her neck and into shoulder length locks, tugging her head to one side gently. Moist lips breathed hard onto her ear, "I said that I am going to make you come all over my hand, but only when I tell you to."

Caroline felt herself get wetter than she thought was humanly possible.

"After you." Letting her lover go, Kate pointed at the door closest to them. A grin appearing on her face as she watched the shudder wracking through Caroline while the almost naked blonde walked into the bedroom.


	2. Wildfire Burning Chapter 2

Following behind, Kate placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders and gently helped her towards the lushly made four-poster bed in middle of the room. "You get comfortable and I'll be right back here with you in a minute." Kate kissed her sweetly, gently nudged the blonde onto the bed and turned to close the velvet, burgundy curtains. She lit the candles spread all around the room, glad of the chance to calm her breathing.

Giving up the notion of comfortable, what seemed to be a hopeless case in her high strung state, the blonde leaned back on her hands, kicked off her heels and sat at the foot of the bed. Tantalised by the colours around her, she absorbed the feel of the room, her eyes widening at a few new titbits about Kate's interests. Pleasantly surprised by the rich gothic feel to Kate's bedroom, she cast her eyes over the walls lined with very old, low bookcases filled to bursting with novels in more languages than Caroline could count. One nice piece of antique next to the bed was filled with well worn English books of a very specific genre. Curiosity won from her nerves. "You like your gothic novels then, I see."

The younger woman turned around after blowing out a long match, carrying one of the larger candles with her to the nightstand. Smiling like a Cheshire cat at the beautiful vision being lit up more every step before her but not trusting her voice, Kate cocked her head to one side and winked at the blonde.

Time and the world outside of her private sanctuary disappeared as Kate took the time to gaze at her lover. The candles gave the room that could have come straight from a Du Maurier novel a golden aura and made Caroline's eyes stand out like aquamarine gems. A breath hitching in her throat, her tongue clamped between her teeth in the corner of her mouth, Kate nearly pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

To her delight, Caroline was starting to loosen up a little, observing her surroundings with more curiosity. An almost childlike wonder flashing across her face as she took in the inner most private place of her home. A pureness and vulnerability on both sides that Kate didn't what to override with hurried sex. Although Caroline was nowhere near a virgin, intuition and the woman's body language gave away a narrower range of experience than Kate had enjoyed during her life, before the magnificent Caroline Elliot.

The head teacher shifted her attention. The candle light illuminating the caramel skin of her lover, made her forget her surrounding for now and all the questions she abated. "Come here you, standing there all hot and edible, you're driving me nuts." Caroline spoke in a thick, throaty voice as she held out a hand to Kate.

Needing no encouragement, Kate dropped onto the nearest edge on hands and knees and crawled over the bed slowly. Her pupils dilating as the blonde licked her lips in response. Kate inhaled her perfume and arousal deeply as she reached the foot end of the bed and kneeled down between perfect legs. A tender kiss, starting at her lover's lips, ended at a pair of cute feet in a detailed journey of exploration over freckled, creamy skin. Kate made note of every sound and twitch of muscle on her way down, feeling the flutter and surge of her own body responding. Inhaling deeply she vocalized raggedly "Speaking of filthy cute!"

Caroline shivered, unable to utter a word when she noticed her bra and panties were removed. The realisation leaving her feeling quite fragile. Caroline tried to sit up and turn the tables like she was used to when she felt exposed, only to be met by a stern pair of burnt amber orbs that stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh no you don't." Kate swatted playfully at Caroline's reaching hands. "My turn!" Kate made it well clear as she took her time removing her slacks, golden brown brazier and finally a lacy g-string, enjoying the mesmerised haze descending over her lover's features. Stretching her slightly longer frame out along side the blonde made them tremble in unison. "You ok?" Kate asked, sensitive to Caroline's eyes averting her when she got real close.

"Ye, well, I'm uh." Caroline couldn't say it. Her mind was reeling from all the images that constituted sex, bucked naked, in combination with relinquishing control. Not to mention the almost painful throb between her legs driving her to distraction.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure, Caroline." Lips enclosed around an earlobe, her tongue burrowing gently in the little hollow at the back. The head teacher's body slackened for a few moments. Kate took advantage of the effect and gathered her in her arms tightly. "I'm not going to tie you up suspended from the ceiling or whip you or use a strapless on you. I don't mean that kind of control, Elliot. Well, not yet," she added in a sultry tone. The perplexed look appearing on her lover's face gave away plenty.

"How, how did you know that I was..."

"Shh', Kate cut the blonde off with a kiss. "Do you trust me, Caroline?"

Caroline nodded once, swallowing hard. "Yes," came her reply on a shaky breath.

"Don't over think it, sweetheart. You only have to say stop if you are not comfortable or ready for something, what ever it is." Kate whispered. Rolling them over she made sure Caroline straddled her leg, feathering her fingers firmly into her fine hair.

In a reflex the older woman leaned her arms on the pillow, either side of Kate's head, gasping loudly as a thigh connected to her slippery centre. A loud, keening "Fuck" escaped Caroline's lips, her eyes slamming shut. Her body instinctively setting a rhythm, grinding down into her lover's delicious body, harder every slide. The heated friction of their breasts pressed together made her whimper on every laboured intake of breath. Strong hands held her, urging her movement on. She felt Kate breathing hard close to her ear and realized the dark haired beauty was saying something to her. Caroline tried to lift her head.

"Look at me, love." Kate lifted Caroline's face from the crook of her neck and slowed their erotic dance down. When she didn't get a response she tried again. "Caroline, come back to me." She whispered again, sweetly.

Blinking tears away Caroline opened her eyes. Finding it hard to focus and let Kate all the way in, she tried to dive back under the cover of Kate's thick, unruly mane but the younger woman prevented it. "Let me see you, sweetheart."

Holding Caroline's face level with her own she pressed her lips against the blonde's gently, slowly raising the pace again, grinding with more purpose. In her daydreams the head teacher had been everywhere for the better part of eight months, but never close enough. Here, now, the woman was on top of her and on the precipice of being all hers.

"I, uh, I ah... oh god ," Caroline stumbled at a loss for words, struggling with the final barrier, the biggest surrender. The second she did, no longer was she able to draw her eyes away from the fully engaged gaze of her lover. Her insides morphing to mush by the mental barriers falling and physical heat building between them. Molten blood coursed through her ears and blocked out any sound but the thumping of her heart.

Barely managing to edge her own desire, Kate slipped a hand between her thigh and Caroline's sex adding friction. A few strokes and the woman started unravelling. Her body shaking like a reed on each breath. Her eyes shining wild, holding onto the connection with Kate.

Caroline could do nothing other than surrender. There was nowhere safer to go than the open, loving, glowing amber eyes of Kate, aiding and abetting an orgasm, her whole body straining and shuddering, contracting and flying.

In one swift move, Kate sat up taking Caroline with her, curling and quivering three fingers inside of her. The slick walls contracting around her digits felt glorious, trapping them in a delectable, spongy, copious warmth. The older woman's lower back muscles rippling under the fingers of her other hand.

Taken off guard, still hanging by the electric threads of her first orgasm, another riptide of ecstasy hit her hard. "Fuck, jesus fucking christ, oh god" A release of guttural groans and raspy profanities Caroline would deny producing in the throes of passion, slipped from her tongue.

Summoning the restraint from heavens knows where, the languages teacher gently coaxed Caroline back onto the bed, ravishing a pair of neglected breasts thoroughly. Feeling the sting of her lover's hands clenching her hair forced a husky moan from her throat.

Caroline lost all concept of time and space. Where her body began and Kate's ended remained a beautiful mystery. Penetrating deeper still, Kate was evidently not done making love to her.

Landing wet, sloppy kisses along Caroline's collarbone and jugular vein, the younger woman slowly traced a slick trail back up to a waiting mouth. Strong arms encircled her neck as they melted into each other, Kate keeping up a slow steady pace inside her lover.

She broke the kiss, feeling the older woman go rigid and whispered, "Breathe Caroline" Engaging misty cerulean she too took a deeper breath. Lips inches apart, breathing in sync, Kate mouthed softly, "Let me hear you, darling," and slid down her lover's body. The sound of Caroline's cute whimpers made her heart sing. Feeling her writhe and squirm under her hands, trying to push her head lower, Kate chuckled against a taught yet warm belly.

She couldn't stand the teasing any longer. An exasperated, throaty, "Kate... Mercy!" reverberated off the bedroom walls. With a flat tongue and the perfect pressure and pace, the raven beauty ate her inside out. Never in her life had Caroline felt so utterly enslaved by her own lust and not feel the urge to fight most of it into submission. Kate seemed to keep her hanging on the edge indefinite and she could do nothing other than take it, no, she wanted to do nothing else than take it. A wave of smaller, sharper orgasms took her will to reason when she suddenly felt Kate's lips on hers out of nowhere in an almost bruising kiss. Weaving a hand into Kate's black mane she held on for dear life, whimpering loud on every breath, on every exquisite thrust. A fourth finger added, Kate took her harder still.

Blurry vision and her own release rising fast didn't stop Kate from seeking out her lover's eyes, seeing the same depth of desire reflected. Sliding effortlessly in their juices she rode Caroline's thigh hard, her lover's breath hot and sweet mingling with her own. She couldn't hold back any longer. "Now, Caroline, come with me." Her husky words taking them both over the edge, one followed closely by the other.

The sound of strangled moans, hard gasps and colliding flesh filled the air. Caroline released a loud, last cry and collapsed into a boneless, very sated mess.

Falling on Caroline's hot and sticky body, Kate could feel the after shocks rippling through her lover and gathered her into her shaky arms. She wriggled around until they lay facing each other. It was no surprise to find tears streaming down her lover's glowing cheeks. Stroking her hairline with a tender touch, Kate leaned in, kissing Caroline ardently, her tongue met with equal fervour.

Still quite out of breath the women pulled away. Gathering the energy she had left, Caroline leaned up on her elbow gazing with amazement at Kate. "Where have you been all my life?"


	3. Wildfire Burning Chapter 3

Caroline switched off her phone, unceremoniously dumping it on the worn leather chair where she sat at the window of Kate's bedroom. "Sorted!" She said to no one in particular. "The kids are looked after."

Lying sprawled across the width of the bed, Kate sighed in relief her lover could stay longer. Slowly lifting her head she leaned her chin on her palms, a sly smile cracking at the edges of her mouth. "My magnificent lioness taking care of her cubs."

As ferociously well seen to as she felt, quite juxtaposed her minds multi track raced towards doubt. Standing up slowly, Caroline allowed herself the realisation she was overwhelmed and a little intimidated at making love to Kate. Another first time mountain to climb. She also thanked her lucky stars that this particular mountain came wrapped as the stunning Katherine McKenzie. "Your lioness is... a, a lot nervous," the blonde confessed just above whispering. Researching gay sites on internet and fantasising about ravishing the dark beauty was one thing. Reaching out to Kate with her long, slender arms she added, "Come get me... please." Scrambling to her feet fast and before Caroline finished speaking, Kate was right there holding her.

Closing her arms around the trembling head teacher, Kate kissed her forehead and spoke softly, "Gotcha" Taking the time to savour the closeness and warmth radiating between them the raven beauty grounded them, trusting her lover would calm down at her own pace.

It was all she needed to break the spell of self doubt and let intuition and inspiration take over. Inhaling the sweet and salty scent of arousal rising off smoulderingly olive skin jolted Caroline out of her shell. The husky timbre of Kate's soothing voice tipped the scale as she kissed the younger woman's pulse hard. A feral growl escaping Kate's throat helped the fear withdraw further from Caroline's heart.

Feeling and hearing Caroline's instincts awaken, sent little shocks rippling through her. Kate pulled her lover's head up, levelling their eyes, showing her she was also a little anxious. "It's my first time with you too." She panted into dishevelled blonde tresses, steering them back towards the bed when Caroline's hands started massaging her breasts. "I need to feel you inside me but we have to lie down or my knees will give."

Adrenaline shooting through her veins, she squealed as Caroline picked her up and threw her on her back onto the tussled bed. Expecting the blonde to climb on top, another surprise laden yelp passed her guard when firm hands pushed her legs up and open and hot lips clamped around her sex. Arms flailing for something to hold she latched onto a bedpost. She lasted only seconds before her body arched, shuddering against her lover's mouth. A single moan choking in the back of her throat she almost blacked out. A warm and gentle touch and feathery soft lips brought her back. A shock of blonde hair disappeared out of focus but Kate could not move just jet. Reeling from the release of months of held back, red hot desire she needed more oxygen first.

"Come here, Kate." She heard from somewhere behind her. A long, muscular, excellently proportioned leg draped over her shoulder. Toes tickled her nipple, teasing and tempting. She couldn't stand it any longer and rolled over. Licking her way up the blonde's leg Kate played for the upper hand only to be grabbed by the waist and pulled onto Caroline's lap. Giggling she remarked, "You my nerdy science professor are a lot stronger than you look."

"Working out has its benefits but does nothing for the stretch marks and too much wine." Smirking as she tried to negate the compliment, Caroline's hands traced every muscle cut, tendon and curve on her lover's arms and torso, watching amber lights go on in her dark eyes.

"Shut up, Elliot, you are beautiful and I want you so badly I could scream."

"Let's make that happen then." Caroline responded with a cheeky grin, lowering a hand between her lover's legs, Kate's hungry, open mouth already there latching onto her lips with a broken moan.

She felt Caroline exploring, slowly entering her with a few fingers and breathed hard. Holding the blondes shoulder with one hand, ankering herself on the headboard with the other she gyrated slowly against the maddeningly delicious pressure. Peaks of un caged lust rushed though her veins setting her nerves on fire. She worked hard keeping her eyes open and focussed on Caroline, letting her in. Being equally accessible and vulnerable.

Caroline kissed Kate, tasting herself on her lover's lips, letting out a moan at the memory it conjured. A fresh wave of warm wetness coating her hand she added another finger, curling her digits, speeding her pace with short stabs into the dark beauty's creamy centre.

Feeling her body coil tensely, another orgasm closing in on her like a slow burn, Kate breathed faster, panting over and over "oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" Coming hard on a strangled "Caroline" she watched as her lover slid down lower on the bed, pulling her down with her onto her open mouth.

With both hands she grabbed the headboard as she gazed down, spellbound as the older woman lapped at her sex. Serious cerulean orbs looked straight back at her, holding her gaze, loving her with all her being, holding her, balancing her on the precipice of orgasm.

Caroline sped up the pace, feeling the raven beauty's inner walls contracting, sucking her fingers in deeper. Thrusting harder she watched Kate's eyes roll up as her knees began to buckle. A high pitched cry erupted from Kate's contorted face. She collapsed forward, hanging her head on her arms panting hard.

Caroline slid from between Kate's legs and knelt beside the dark beauty. Looping one of Kate's arms around her neck Caroline gently turned the exhausted woman around and embraced her, kissing her sweaty face softly.

Kate returned the pleasure pulling them down onto the bed side by side, cupping Caroline's sex.

Caroline mirrored her moves, sliding a hand lower, dancing her fingers through freshly released juices till she found her lovers enlarged clit.

Hard breathing echoed through the room. Every hair on her body standing on edge, Caroline stroked Kate's tear streaked face and slipped her velvety-soft and pervasive tongue past the languages teacher's lips, moaning with pleasure.

The sound of her lover's throaty voice so close made Kate come hard one last time. Caroline reach her peak soon after, their shaking bodies fitting together perfectly.

A restful silence descended on the lovers as they came down to earth, bathing in the afterglow of their love making.

Caroline was the first to wake up, opening her heavy eyelids, seeing a relaxed, almost youthful Kate in deep slumber. There she stayed, gazing, barely believing her luck that this talented woman even noticed her beyond the call of duty, all those months ago. That she made the effort, not fearing the professional mask, cleverly bypassing it with her gentle yet persistent attention.

Eventually Kate stirred, hearing a soft chuckle. Turning he head she found Caroline reading one of her novels. Her stomach sank and fluttered The sight of those baby blues behind glasses turned her on. "Hello there gorgeous." Snaking a foot up and down the head teachers legs, kicking the book away, Kate was rewarded with a single eyebrow raising sternly followed by a radiant smile.

Caroline caught Kate's foot. Bringing it up she sucked her big toe into her mouth, staring intently over her glasses at her lover.

"Oh my god, I've created a monster." Kate gasped, trying to free herself from the tickling sensations, failing miserably.

"Should have thought about that before you seduced me into your boudoir mistress McKenzie."

"Is that right?!"

"Yes," Caroline retorted with a cheeky grin, letting a kicking leg go before crawling next to Kate. Straddling her lover's waist she weaved her fingers into Kate 's and slowly leaned in for a light kiss, her tongue flicking around teasingly.

"Well, it can't have been all that bad. I see you've found something you like. Nodding at the abandoned novel at the end of the bed.

"Your selection of lesbian vampire novels came in handy. I had to read to stop myself from waking you up to touch you. I may have picked up a thing or two, in theory." Caroline licked her lips, her eyes feigning innocence.

"We'll have to put your theory to the test, won't we." Kate hit her with challenging eyes.

"Oh, and uh, there's another thing, Caroline added, vulnerability lacing her words. "I've uh, I've only gone and fallen in love with you and that's not just in theory."

Kate's heart leapt from her chest, hearing the words she longed for most. She removed her girlfriends reading glasses carefully and put them on the night stand. Caroline pressed down hard for another kiss and started making love to her all over again.

Fade to black.


End file.
